


I've been waiting for this. [discontinued]

by Anonymous



Series: quackity wears black air force ones [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (Just a little bit), Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Diary/Journal, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Human Sacrifice, Hybrids, M/M, Major Character Undeath, More tags will be added later, Necromancy, No Dialogue, POV First Person, Possession, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity keeps a diary, because it's just easier to keep his thoughts arranged.---im discontinuing this au for now. check most recent update for why
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: quackity wears black air force ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	1. entry one

**Author's Note:**

> hello party people. before we get into the cringe journaling, just a little backstory for this au  
> \- quackity is very evil. hes well and truly schlatts partner in crime  
> \- mostly follows canon events but with different motivations for quackity and schlatt  
> \- this is very quackity centric but schlatt is also there a lot  
> \- quackity isnt afraid of technoblade, he more sees him as a possible tool, and is only pretending to be scared of him  
> \- schlatt and quackitys relationship isnt abusive but its not exactly healthy either  
> \- everyone else is basically the same  
> \- i call this au a1au, because quackity wears black air force ones. its not going to come up here because its mostly a stupid joke but youll see it if i ever post any of the art ive done for this

Nov 16th, 2020

Schlatt's dead.

I dunno why, and it seems like no one else does either, which is just fantastic. It'd be just like him to have his last moments be so pathetic, and then to die of some unknown cause.  
Either way, how he died is mostly irrelevant. What matters is how he's left me behind to pick up the pieces and clean up his mess AGAIN. I should've known something was up when he told me not to join Manburg's side this morning. That was so shady. I really can't even wrap my head around how he fucked this up for us this god damn badly. We had everything all set up! All the pieces were finally falling into place, but fucking goat boy just had to ruin everything for me. How the fuck am I supposed to take over DreamSMP now?

God damn it. 

  


Nov 18th, 2020 

I arranged a funeral for Schlatt. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do. I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to show up, but life has a way of proving you wrong when you least expect it. It was pretty shitty, what with everyone hating his guts, me included. Although, I don't really hate him, I guess. He royaly fucked me, but I guess you can't control when you die. It was nice of him to keep me from blowing my cover just to side with a man who would be dead within the hour. I guess.  
I don't really know how to feel about him being dead. I made a big deal of hating him and being happy he was gone during his funeral, but I was just protecting my ass. Not that anyone suspects me. But my real feelings towards him ...

I ate his heart. Everyone was just sort of fucking around with his remains, but I got his heart. It feels a little ironic. I always had his affection when he was alive, and now that he's dead, I'll have the physical representation of it inside me forever. Lol dick joke.

I didn't just grab his heart, I got his bones too. I've had a wonderful fucking idea, one that will fix all the problems caused by the stupid motherfucker dying. It won't be easy, but I already have an idea of what I need to do. 

  


Nov 19th, 2020

Apparently, Technoblade has gone missing. He's moved out of his old base in the three days it's been since the war, and the place has already been completely torn apart. I went to investigate, but all there was were chests upturned on the floor and his secret underground bunker was empty. I have no idea how he moved all that shit that fast. I also have no idea where he moved it to. It's sort of annoying, I like to keep tabs on everyone, y'know? But that man is impossible to follow. It's like he's used to being tracked, or maybe he was expecting someone to try and track him, because there's literally no traces of him coming or going. I have no fucking idea where he could've possibly gone.  
Maybe he ran away cause he was scared of the butcher army. I was fully joking with that, but I've heard from Tommy that he's easily spooked by threats of large groups coming after him. Maybe that's why he was so willing to shoot Tubbo during the Festival. What a pussy. 

  


Nov 20th, 2020 

I'm going to be using Fundy. He's easy pickings. I can't kidnap him yet, but soon. Everything is almost ready.

  


This country is going to be amazing.


	2. update lol

hi guys, i didnt want to just like, only write one chapter for this and then let it fall off the face of the earth so thats why im writing this quick little update for yall.

if you havent heard (which you probably haven't cus it basically just happened) jschlatt recently tweeted something anti-black. hes since deleted the tweet, so [heres the link so you can read it for yourself.](https://twitter.com/viIIainbur/status/1333619469239939074?s=19)

this au, while quackity-centric, pretty heavily features schlatt and his relationship with schlatt. im black, and i just dont feel comfortable including him in anything i write or just create in general. i was aware of his previous instances of anti-blackness specifically (but also general bigotry), but i wanted to believe that he wasnt going to do it anymore so that i could just ignore it. but i cant ignore it any more.

you might not think what he did was that bad, or that hes just playing a character or whatever, but anti-blackness isnt acceptable in any capacity, and im not budging on that, so youre wasting your time if you're thinking of commenting something excusing his behavior.

anyways, i dont know if im going to ever continue writing stuff for this au. i did have things planned and i really enjoy writing fucked and evil quackity, but i really just dont want to paint schlatt in any sort of positive light. so im sorry if you really liked this, but if you ever want to hear my ideas or anything you can dm me on twitter (im @ravecores).

thank you all for listening, and i hope you have an okay rest of your day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, if u have any ideas as to what quackitys master plan is feel free to comment below  
> also the title is taken from love me again by crx


End file.
